<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ichigo waking the Nightmare by nfarious</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529641">Ichigo waking the Nightmare</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfarious/pseuds/nfarious'>nfarious</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bleach</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 12:20:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>605</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22529641</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nfarious/pseuds/nfarious</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ichigo Kurosaki is currently facing Grimmjow with limited powers. A clash sends Ichigo to another time abother world. But its a world in need of a hero. A God who must never fall asleep has been sleeping for God knows how long. Now this land is in great danger can Ichigo whose powers are still limited from facing Aizen rise up to this insurmountable challenge.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ichigo waking the Nightmare</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ichigo was bring pursued by a suped up Grimmjow. Woese his powers werent fully back yet after his bout with Aizen. </p><p>"Kurosaki! Stop running you coward and fight me! You and me full power so get that damn mask on!" Grinmjow yells firing a cero at Ichigo. </p><p>Ichigo narrowly avoided the cero. "Dammit Grimmjow I told you this is ny power level!" Ichigo yells. </p><p>Grimmjow used this as an opportunity and grabs Ichigo by his throat. "Damn it Kurosaki! I didnt serve years on here gaurd to be denied my vengence!" </p><p>Ichigo steuggled to breathe as Grimmjow shook him in his fury his grip tight on his neck. "I want you to face me at full power so I can kill you and take your head and place it on a pike as my damn trophy!" Grimmjow growls. </p><p>Ichigo kicks to get free. "I argh uh uh Grim this is all I got!" Ichigo struggles to talk.  Grimmjow tosses Ichigo and fires a cero at him.</p><p>Ichigo grabs his sword and struggles to block the cero. The clash of energies fluctuated and Ichigos powers being volital caused a huge explosion.</p><p>Grimmjow was knocked back. "The hell! Kurosaki you were holding back on me!" Grimmjow laughs excitedly. </p><p>But his excitement soon died down as he doesnt see Ichigo anywhere. Grimmjow looks all around for him. </p><p> </p><p>Ichigo groans as he wakes up but he screams as he falls down a long tunnel of bright lights. Ichigo lands with a thud on cold stone. </p><p>"Argh dammit Grimmjow!" Ichigo grunts as.he stands up. Ichigo looked around it was dark. The only light was a small torch. </p><p>Ichigo grabbed the torch and looked around. It appeared to be an old temple of sort. But this temple obviously seen betrer days. The walls were covered in black sludge. </p><p>Ichigo goes deeper into the dark derilect temple. He enters the central chamber and sees him Grimmjow asleep on top an altar. The black sludge was seeping out his mouth. </p><p>"Hey Grimmjow wake up!" Ichigo yells kicking Grimmjow. Grimmjow doesnt even stir.  Ichigo sees Grimmjows outfit better. It wasnt his typical espada uniform. </p><p>Grimmjow was shirtless and in a gold slash like thing covering his junk. Ichigo tries to stir Grimmjow as more black sludge escaped his mouth. </p><p>Not knowing what else to do and remembering how goat face his name for his dad woke him up one day he does it and sure enough it works. </p><p>Grimmjow shoots up screaming in agony and clutching his balls. "Bout time you woke up. What the hell is up with this sludge?" Ichigo asks. </p><p>"Asleep asleep! You damn human I Gramice never sleep!" Ichigo starts laughing. "Stupid you get knocked so hard you forget your name Grimmjow." </p><p>"Grimmjow I know no Grimmjow but human you are trespassing and I see no offering in your hands!" </p><p>"Grimmjow drop the act." Ichigo says but he is soon on the floor clutching his stomach as Grimmjow gut punched him. </p><p>"Again Human Im not Grimmjow I am Grimace lord of dreams and nightmares." </p><p>"Argh a god now I know you are Grimmjow so full of yourself!" Ichigo says.  "I should kill you for trespassing and the gull to say I slept!" Grimace says angrily. </p><p>"You were asleep! Look around you this black sludge is everywhere!" Ichigo grunts as he stands. </p><p>Grimace looks around and soon he screams in frustration. His scream causing the temple to quake. He grabs Ichigo and yells "How long was I sleeping for?"</p><p>"Argh let go and i dont know I just found you knocked out!" Ichigo says. "We are all dead." Grimace says.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>